Clean Couple
by riekincchan
Summary: Sasuke si Ketua kelas yang galak. Tapi dia cuma galak sama Hinata. Apalagi kalau Hinata tidak mau piket. Dan Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan dengan diskriminasi ini mulai melakukan perlawanan. AU. RnR?


…"Karena itulah... karena kau paling rajin dan gampang disuruh."

"H-hah?!"

Ini namanya anjing sama kucing!

Ini namanya orang kaya sama orang miskin!

Ini diskriminasi! Hell its a big no no!

Hinata tidak mau lagi jadi budak Sasuke meski sebenarnya dia yang salah karena tidak mau melaksanakan kewajibannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rieki Present**

**Clean Couple**** © Rieki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. Bahasa suka-suka.**

**Sorry for typos**

**Please don't flame**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memandangi jadwal piket yang tertempel di dinding kelas. Mengabsen teman-temannya yang harusnya piket di hari kamis ini. Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai, Hyuuga Hinata―eh! Tapi tunggu. Hyuuga Hinata?

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Gadis itu kenapa belum hadir? Hyuuga Hinata yang ia kenal selalu berangkat pagi bahkan sering jadi orang pertama yang sampai di kelas. Tapi di harinya untuk piket kenapa belum datang?

Sasuke terus memandangi jadwal itu sampai hampir lima belas menit lagi masuk kelas. Siswa-siswa yang baru datang melewatinya sambil menyapa.

"Ohayou ketua!" Sasuke yang masih fokus tidak menyimak, hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia masih memandangi jadwal itu sampai suara orang yang ditunggunya terdengar.

"Ohayou, ketua. M-maaf aku kesiangan, s-sampai tidak bisa piket." Bagi Hinata lima belas menit waktu yang tersisa sampai masuk kelas sudah masuk kategori telat.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis, "Kata siapa tidak bisa?"

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit ketakutan ketika melihat Sasuke begitu. Bulu romanya meremang begitu saja.

"..."

"..."

"Cepat ambil sapu dan bersihkan seluruh kelas!"

Hinata rasa pagi yang langitnya biru indah dan sejuk menjadi buruk dan menyesakan ketika Sasuke menyuruh-nyuruhnya seenaknya.

Hiperbolis? Tapi memang itu yang ia rasakan.

Apa-apan ini! Kenapa hanya aku yang di suruh, heei, helloo! Kemana seluruh teman sekelasnya.

"T-tapi hanya sisa kurang lima belas menit―"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Sasuke mengambil sapu, satu untuknya yang lain untuk Hinata.

Teman-teman sekelasnya melirik genit pada mereka. Yang dilirik malah tidak ada yang sadar. Menurut yang lain, Sasuke selalu berbeda ketika menangani Hinata―

"Yang itu belum bersih tau! Yang lebih rapi kau ini kan perempuan."

"A-aku tau, jangan teriak padaku!"

―lebih cerewet dan galak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk dengan napas memburu, kelelahan karena harus berlari dari gerbang sekolah ke kelasnya yang jauh di tambah di suruh piket sendirian. Hinata sudah lega ketika Sasuke bilang akan membantunya. Tapi ternyata yang dilakukannya cuma menunjuk-nunjuk bagian yang menurutnya kotor dengan sapu membuat Hinata berasa jadi babu.

"Sudah selesai piketnya?" Ino mengerling jahil. Ia memang sengaja kesiangan di hari kamis, seperti biasanya, agar tidak piket.

"Enak sekali, Yamanaka-san. Hanya aku yang diperlakukan babu olehnya." Hinata terus menggerutu tidak peduli Kakashi sudah mulai membuka pelajaran di depan kelas.

Ino mencubit pipi Hinata yang menggembung. Ia tau ketika Hinata memanggilnya dengan marga berarti Hinata benar-benar kesal. "Gomeen, kau tau rumahku jauh. Maafkan aku. Pliiis,"

Hinata tambah cemberut. "J-jangan anggap aku seperti ketua yang mudah percaya dengan alasan itu."

Ino tertawa tidak enak, tapi tetap menjaga suaranya, biar bagaimanapun Kakashi adalah guru yang teliti, mengobrol ketika pelajarannya adalah masalah. "Maaf, oke?"

Hinata diam tapi ketika melihat wajah Ino yang melas standar, luluh juga. "I-iya―"

"Hyuuga-san," suara Kakashi berdengung ke penjuru kelas yang hening. "dari tadi ku lihat kau asyik mengobrol kurasa kau sudah mengerti pelajaran ini. Jadi bisa kau ke depan menjawab pertanyaan ini?" Kakashi menunggu di depan. Seluruh siswa di kelas menatapnya. Dan Ino lagi-lagi menatapnya melas, meminta maaf, lagi.

Ia hanya menghela napas lelah. Hinata rasa setelah sial piket sendirian sekarang bertambah begitu saja kesialan lainnya. "A-ano," keringat dingin menetes dari kening kali ini bukan karena kepanasan.

Sial, sial, sial! Hinata itu lemah sekali di pelajaran matematika. Harusnya ia tau untuk tidak ngobrol ketika pelajaran ini berlangsung.

Tapi semuanya tidak lagi terfokus padanya ketika Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk ke depan, menyelesaikan soal di papan tulis karena dia merasa bisa. Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu, tak masalah. Tapi Hinata tau kalimat senseinya yang tadi adalah peringatan untuk tidak lagi mengobrol di kelasnya.

Dasar sok pintar, pikir Hinata penuh dendam.

Hhh, dia cuma gak sadar Sasuke baru saja menolongnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hari kamis lagi.

Hinata rasa hari berlalu begitu cepat dan berlangsung lambat dari jam setengah tujuh sampai jam tujuh ketika hari kamis. Padahal hanya setengah jam tapi lama sekali.

Hari kamis ini, seperti biasa. Teman-teman sesama penderitaan piket bolos lagi. Dan akan beralasan segala macam agar tugas piket ini tidak berdampak pada hukuman.

Dasar pemalas.

Hinata melirik bangku sebelahnya. Ino juga belum datang, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak sekolah. Katanya sakit.

Tapi biar tidak ada teman-teman piketnya, Hinata tidak mau lagi piket. Biar kali-kali ia juga ingin merasakan tidak melaksanakan kewajibannya sehari.

Hinata bukan perhitungan, sangkalnya. Ia bahkan sering membantu tugas piket yang lain tapi ketika hari piketnya tidak ada yang mau membantu.

Terkadang kebaikan itu tidak di balas dengan hal yang sama. Mungkin karena Hinata perhitungan.

Sudah ku bilang aku tidak perhitungan!

Oke. Tapi jika memang Hinata tidak perhitungan kenapa ia malah mendengarkan musik sambil baca novel sedangkan di depan sana Sasuke sudah memanggilnya untuk piket?

Anggap saja ia amnesia, ia tidak ingat ia piket hari ini, ia tidak tau siapa yang memanggilnya kini. Hinata tidak peduli. Ooh... ia benar-benar sedang malas membersihkan kelasnya!

Sasuke yang tidak lagi sabar mempercepat jalannya ke meja Hinata. Lalu mencopot paksa earphone yang terpasang di telinga dan berteriak di sana, "Kau dengar tidak? Ku bilang cepat ambil sapu dan bersihkan kekacauan ini!"

Cukup! Hinata sudah tidak tahan. Ia rasa, ia belum pernah bolos kenapa Sasuke memperlakukannya begini? Teman-teman yang lain tidak ada yang senurut Hinata. Bahkan banyak yang rela kesiangan hanya karena tidak mau piket.

Ini namanya anjing sama kucing!

Ini namanya orang kaya sama orang miskin!

Ini diskriminasi! Hell its a big no no!

Hinata tidak mau lagi jadi budak Sasuke meski sebenarnya dia yang salah karena tidak mau melaksanakan kewajibannya.

"K-kenapa tidak suruh oranglain? Aku lelah kau suruh terus. Lagipula tidak ada yang serajin aku. K-kenapa terus menekanku!"

Yang pada baru datang melongo melihat pasangan bersih-bersih bertengkar. Biasanya juga Hinata manut saja jika Sasuke suruh ini-itu.

Hinata memandangi Sasuke dengan mata berkaca dramatis. Sasuke tidak terpengaruh meski dia neguk ludah susah payah. Gugup, eh?

"Karena itulah... karena kau paling rajin dan gampang disuruh."

"H-hah?!"

Seperti mendengar petir di siang yang bolong Hinata lunglai. Ia kecewa, entah kenapa.

Jadi Sasuke beneran mikir dia babu? Pesuruh gitu?

Hinata yang kecewa, mukanya sekarang merah seperti tomat tapi semuanya tau itu bukan karena malu.

"Mukamu merah, kau... malu?" Sasuke pikir Hinata malu dipuji olehnya. Jangan tanya, itu cuma pujian ala Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman sama cewek!

Yang nonton hampir jatuh. Mereka tidak menyangka ketuanya 'sebodoh' ini.

"Uuh, terserah." Hinata menatap jam tangannya, bel hampir berbunyi. Dan suasana kelas kotor. Guru tidak akan mau masuk kalau kelas porak poranda begini.

"I-ini pokoknya terakhir kali aku menurut. Lain kali aku tidak mau. K-kau dengar itu k-ketua!" Hinata buru-buru mengambil sapu dan menyapunya cepat, kilat dengan hasil mengkilap.

Sasuke hanya memandangnya sekilas. Ia mengangkat bahu.

Nanti juga mau aja kalau disuruh lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun bilangnya tidak mau lagi disuruh. Hinata tetap membersihkan kelasnya sepulang sekolah. Ya, tapi wajahnya tetap cemberut.

Kata Sasuke, ketua kelasnya yang terhormat. Ini adalah hukuman karena ia tidak berhasil piket sebelum guru masuk. Akhirnya Kurenai-sensei harus menunggu sekitar lima menit hingga Hinata selesai menyapu ruangan.

Tapi Hinata kan tetap berusaha. Tidak seperti temannya yang lain, yang lepas tangan.

Jadi pertanyaannya, kenapa hanya Hinata yang di hukum?

Cuma Sasuke yang tau jawabannya.

"Menyapulah dengan ihklas. Jangan terus menggerutu." Sasuke bersandar di pinggir pintu. Memperhatikan gerak langkah kecil Hinata yang sedikit menghentak mengayunkan sapu.

Hinata diam.

Sasuke berdecak kesal karena dihiraukan.

"Hei, ini kan pekerjaan perempuan, kau harus terbiasa. Nanti kau akan menyapu rumah suamimu setiap hari. Bagaimana bisa kau akan terus menggerutu?"

"Ketua,"

"Ya,"

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet?"

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"B-biasanya juga cuma ngomel dan nunjuk sana-sini."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya, jadi cenat cenut. Bukan hatinya tapi telinganya.

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain itu? Baik. Kemari, aku yang akan mengepel!" Sasuke langsung mengambil kain pel dan membersihkan lantai yang sudah di sapu Hinata.

Tadinya Hinata cuma mau meminta Sasuke untuk diam. Tapi ketuanya ini keburu emosi.

Hehe, tapi biarlah. Pekerjaannya kan jadi ringan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-aduh, hati-hati ketua!" Hinata oleng ditabrak Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke yang di belakangnya cuma melirik sinis. Ia tetap melanjutkan mengepelnya dengen kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau saja yang lambat. Pantas rejekinya tersendat."

"Hah?"

Apa hubungannya coba?

"Kalau bangun harus sebelum subuh, mengerjakan sesuatu harus cepat tangkas dan bertanggung jawab. Nanti jadi terbiasa disiplin."

Apa Hinata saja yang merasa?

Sasuke benar-benar cerewet hari ini.

Dan jujur saja Hinata tidak mengerti yang Sasuke katakan.

"A-aku tidak mengerti."

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya sejenak.

Sasuke juga.

Gadis ini, benar-benar bodoh. Maksudnya itu kan apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata akan berguna. Hinata jadi disiplin waktu karena Sasuke selalu menyuruhnya untuk piket tepat waktu.

Ya, berguna ketika jadi istrinya nanti.

Eh, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Sasuke?!

"Gadis lemot."

"A-apa?!"

"Lupakan. Selesaikan saja sekarang lalu ku antar pulang."

Hinata meneruskan bersih-bersihnya. Ia terus cemberut dan menggerutu.

"Apa-apaan dia? Menyuruhku ini-itu bertindak seenaknya lalu mengataiku. D-dasar aneh." sebenarnya Hinata ngomong gitu dengan suara kecil tapi entah bagaimana mendadak pendengaran Sasuke menajam seperti Alien ganteng yang ada di Korea Selatan sana.

Tapi, kali ini bukannya marah dia malah cuma senyum miring.

Gadis ini... kalau sedang marah menggemaskan sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mencoba peruntungan kali ini. Ia benar-benar penasaran. Apakah Hinata memang tidak berbakat bolos dalam hal apapun?

Masa setiap berusaha tidak piket ia terus berakhir dengan piket sepulang sekolah, sendirian.

Tidak benar-benar sendirian sih. Kan ada Sasuke yang menemani dan setia nunjuk ini-itu sama sapu kesayangannya.

Kata Ino, kalau telat sebelum masuk itu tidak ada gunanya. Sama saja menyerahkan diri. Jadi lebih baik telatnya sekalian saja.

"Sepertiku, Hinata." Ino menunjuk dadanya bangga. Merasa jadi si belut yang licin karena pandai berkelit.

Waktu di kasih kiat-kiat bolos piket. Hinata manggut-manggut.

Ya, benar kata Ino. Kalau mau bolos sekalian telatnya, setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Jangan lima menit lagi bunyi malah masuk!

Dan sekarang, itu di lakukan Hinata.

Ketika masuk di jam kedua pelajaran karena Hinata tidak boleh masuk di pelajaran pertama, ia langsung ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke yang terpaksa piket kelasnya lagi karena tidak ada yang mau piket.

Biasa, hari kamis itu siswa yang piket pada malas―minus Hinata sih. Tapi dia malah ikutan bolos sekarang.

Pasti karena Yamanaka Ino, batin Sasuke bersuudzon.

Hinata yang di tatap begitu malah merasa tidak enak. Ia hanya memberikan senyuman yang keliatan palsunya buat Sasuke.

Kata Ino, bolos piket itu enak. Kok Hinata malah jadi merasa sangat bersalah ya?

"Aku terpaksa piket sendiri." Ketika istirahat tanpa basa-basi Sasuke duduk di bangku di depan meja Hinata.

Hinata pura-pura fokus sama bacaannya, "L-lalu?"

"Kau itu... bodoh ya? Harusnya kau minta maaf padaku."

Hinata menghela napas kesal. Oke, dia mengaku salah. Tapi ini kan pertama kalinya. Jadi harusnya Sasuke maklum. Ia melemparkan bukunya, menimbulkan suara cukup gaduh. Membuat Sasuke berjengit.

Tuh lihat, sampai bungsu Uchiha itu melotot kaget. Tapi tidak lama ia bisa menguasai diri.

Stay cool itu penting, teman-teman.

Hinata berdiri, "Oke, a-aku tau. Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Kau ke sini untuk memberitahuku agar menggantinya dengan piket sepulang sekolah nanti, kan? Baik. Akan ku lakukan! Jadi menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!"

Setelah itu Hinata pergi, memutuskan pergi ke kantin karena perutnya sangat lapar, saking laparnya ia merasa bisa memakan Sasuke kapan saja.

Sasuke yang ditinggal bukannya mengejar atau apa malah diam.

Kenapa dia yang pergi? Bukannya tadi aku yang disuruh menyingkir?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memang meminta Sasuke menyingkir. Tapi kenapa harus benar-benar ditinggal ketika piket pulang sekolah begini?

Sasuke itu kan biasanya juga keras kepala, tetap menunggunya piket apapun keadaannya. Semarah apapun Hinata. Tapi kali ini tidak. Hinata beneran ditinggal piket sendiri.

Apa Sasuke tidak takut Hinata kabur.

Hinata mencibir dalam hati. Laki-laki mana yang langsung pundung ketika di suruh menyingkir?

Hanya Sasuke, Hinata. Karena dia langka. Langka menangani wanita.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata yang sedang memasukan sampah pada tempat khusus yang tersedia di depan kelas sedikit terkejut. Ia berbalik menemukan Naruto yang memakai jersey berlambang klub bola sekolah mereka.

"N-Naruto-kun,"

"Kau piket sendirian?" Naruto menengok kanan-kiri. Tapi memang cuma ada Hinata dan dirinya saja. "Kenapa?"

Hinata yang sekilas melupakan alasan ia piket sendiri jadi mengingatnya lagi.

"I-itu, mereka tidak bisa." Tapi tidak mau menceritakannya pada Naruto. Nanti di kira tukang ngadu lagi.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bisa? aneh sekali! Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu." Naruto menurunkan tasnya di meja. Mengambil sapu lainnya.

Hinata sudah bilang tidak usah, ia tidak mau merepotkan.

Tapi Naruto sudah tau sifat Hinata itu bagaimana. Meski butuh bantuan Hinata jarang sekali mengatakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika dikerjakan bersama jadi cepat selesai."

"T-tapi Naruto-kun tidak ada di jadwal, lagian kita kan beda kelas―"

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan bagianmu setelah itu ku antar pulang, oke!"

**... selesaikan saja sekarang lalu ku antar pulang.**

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat suara Sasuke di hari yang sama berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Hinata kok jadi kepikiran ketuanya yang galak itu ya?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Orang itu bahkan tidak membantu atau sekedar melihatnya sore ini.

"B-baik, N-Naruto-kun!"

Dan sore itu, sepulang sekolah. Di kelas sedikit pojok ada keceriaan yang disebabkan oleh pemuda berambut kuning dan suara tawa Hinata yang kedengaran bahagia meski merasa lelah.

Di luar, seorang lelaki bersandar di dinding, menatap langit yang mulai senja.

"Kau, bahkan terdengar lebih bahagia tanpa aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kamis ini, Sasuke aneh. Entah perasaan Hinata saja atau Sasuke yang memang aneh itu menjadi sangat aneh.

Hinata tau, ketuanya itu memang galak. Sering marah-marah apalagi marah sama Hinata itu sudah seperti hobinya dan kewajiban yang setiap hari harus dilakukan. Begitupun hari ini.

Tapi rasanya begitu berbeda, Sasuke hari ini terlalu sering marah-marah. Dan Hinata yang punya kesabaran lebih dari siapapun di kelas ini buat menghadapi Sasuke mulai kehilangan rasa sabar itu.

"Hinata sebelah situ belum bersih!"

"Yang itu juga! Kau itu piket yang benar!"

"Hinata papan tulisnya masih kotor!"

"..."

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"Hina―"

"T-tenanglah pasti kubersihkan kau itu kenapa sih?!" Hinata berteriak. Meskipun berteriak ala Hinata lebih kecil oktafnya dari teriakan orang-orang dan masih ada gagap nyempil tapi sudah membuat penghuni kelas yang lain menoleh pada mereka berdua.

"..."

Ada apalagi ini pasangan bersih-bersih bertengkar lagi?

Semuanya punya pikiran yang sama.

Hinata yang sudah dinasihati Maminya untuk tetap menjaga emosi di depan umum mulai lupa.

"K-kenapa ketua senang sekali memarahiku? Apa salahku begitu banyak―hiks," ia mulai menangis. Tak peduli berapa orang yang memperhatikannya dan Sasuke yang mulai gelagapan.

"H-Hinata..." Sasuke megap-megap. Ia menarik rambutnya frustasi, bingung melakukan apa.

Tadinya ia cuma mau membuang rasa tidak sukanya yang menumpuk karena Hinata sekarang lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Sasuke tidak tau malah membuat Hinata menangis.

Rasanya semua yang ia lakukan tidak pernah benar untuk Hinata.

"...hiks hiks," dan Hinata masih menangis. Semua orang di kelas itu mulai berkerumun. Dan berbisik-bisik. Bisik-bisik yang masih bisa di dengar Sasuke.

"Ketua itu begitu kasar ya,"

"Iya, tidak kusangka ia tega memarahi Hinata-chan yang imut-imut sampai menangis."

Sekarang telinga Sasuke panas. Apa-apaan itu para lelaki di kelasnya menyebut Hinatanya imut!

Sasuke sudah siap meledak, "Diam kalian! Jangan menggunjing di depanku dengan suara keras."

"E-eh ketua mendengarnya?!"

"Bodoh."

"Dan kau Hinata!" Sasuke menunjukan telunjuknya ke arah kening Hinata. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Naruto!"

"E-eh?" Hinata sontak berhenti menangis. Ia memandang Sasuke bingung. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke membawa-bawa Naruto dalam situasi ini.

"…"

Suasana kelas semakin ribut. Bisik-bisik yang terdengar bising terdengar ke penjuru kelas.

"Apa aku saja yang merasa… ketua terdengar seperti ia sedang cemburu?"

"Sepertinya begitu,"

"Tidak, kau pasti salah,"

"Aku harap juga begitu."

Telinga Sasuke makin panas. Ia berbalik menghadap teman-teman sekelasnya yang semakin berkerumun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggunjing dengan suara keras!"

"Hiii," semua orang berjengit.

"Ck," Sasuke tidak nyaman, ia menatap Hinata yang sepertinya masih melamun dengan mata memerah. Kemudian meraih tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya lalu menariknya pergi.

Keluar dari kelas yang semakin rebut.

"Hei, ketua lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang tadi itu… tidak benar kan?"

Sasuke menatap daun momoji yang berguguran di belakang Hinata. Angin juga mengibarkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Dan matanya…

Apakah Sasuke pernah bilang itu terlihat cantik? Apalagi ketika Sasuke menemukan bayangannya sendiri di situ.

"Yang mana?"

Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya, mempertemukan kedua telunjuknya. "I-itu… kau yang cemburu." Suaranya semakin terdengar semakin kecil. Hinata rasa ia saja yang bisa mendengar suaranya.

Aargh malunya!

Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

Hinata mulai berpikir ia baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan konyol.

Mata Sasuke melebar sebelum sebelah tangannya ikut terangkat menutup wajahnya. Ia memalingkannya ke samping. Ke mana saja yang penting Hinata tidak melihat tampangnya yang memalukan.

Sasuke berdehem kikuk. Menggaruk tengkuknya.

Perutnya seperti ada yang memerasnya keras. Dan ooh, jujur saja detak jantungnya sudah menggila.

"A-apa!? T-tentu saja… tidak."

"O-oh," raut Hinata seketika berubah. Rona merah luntur sudah. Gurat kecewa terlihat jelas.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk. Sepertinya bel sudah b-berbunyi dari tadi, ketua."

Hinata berbalik dramatis. Hampir berjalan menjauh.

Dan Sasuke merasa, entah kenapa Hinata begitu jauh. Pikirannya melayang ke masa depan. Hinata yang tak pernah tau perasaannya, menemukan pria lain—yang entah bagaimana Sasuke malah membayangkan Naruto—lalu jadian, setelah lulus menikah dan hidup bahagia.

Dalam pikirannya sendiri Sasuke berteriak. TIDAAK!

Tentu saja tidak! Tidak!

Bagaimana bisa?! Hinata tetap akan menemukan pria itu, dan tentu saja pria itu haruslah Sasuke.

Ini kan Sasuhina! Batin Sasuke penuh rasa optimis.

Tapi, permasalahannya cuma satu untuk membuat ending cerita ini bahagia.

Apa?

Tentu saja Hinata harus tau perasaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, kalau begitu… Hinata juga suka padanya?

Kata siapa, Sasuke?

Suara author menggema, seketika meruntuhkan bibir Sasuke yang penuh seringai kepedean. Dan Sasuke sudah menyiapkan kusanagi, chidori, untuknya jika ini tidak berakhir Sasuhina.

Sasuke mengibaskan tangan di samping telinganya. Ah, hilangkan pikiran gilanya soal Hinata dengan pria lain, author, dan chidori.

Yang penting adalah, ia harus menyatakannya. Supaya Hinata hanya bersih-bersih karenanya dan bersamanya!

Ha?

"H-Hinata!"

"Hm?" Hinata yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh menengok. Menemukan Sasuke yang di matanya entah kenapa terlihat berdiri gugup. Pandangan Hinata turun ke bawah.

Hei, lihat saja kakinya saja sampai bergetar.

"D-d-da-daa…" Hinata kok malah merasa lagi mendengar suaranya Aziz Gagap, ya?

Bahkan kegagapannya lebih parah dariku, batin Hinata penuh rasa miris.

"Da-dadar gulung?" dan Hinata mencoba-coba menebak tanpa tau Sasuke yang sudah mau kehilangan rasa malu.

"B-bukan! Dengarkan dulu." Kata Sasuke galak.

"A-apasih, ya sudah, katakan." Hinata kebingungan. Sasuke ini sebentar gugup sebentar galak. Jangan-jangan memang punya kepribadian ganda.

"D-d-da-da…"

Sepuluh menit kemudian

"D-dai-dai…" Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin.

"…"

Hinata mulai bosan. Apa ia harus mengingatkan Sasuke jika mereka sudah bolos jam pertama?

"Ketua, s-sepertinya kita harus ma—"

"Diam dulu! Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan!"

"T-tapi kan…" Hinata menciut ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya begitu tajam.

"D-da-dai-dai…" dan Sasuke mulai belajar mengeja lagi.

Hhh, Hinata lelah mendengarkannya. Ia menerka-nerka apa yang ingin diungkapkan ketua kelasnya ini. Mungkin sesuatu yang penting dan Sasuke belum siap mengatakannya. Apapun itu, yang jelas Hinata bosan. Benar-benar bosan. Tapi tidak enak mengatakannya.

Hinata mendekati Sasuke, menyentuh lengan kanannya lemah, karena belum makan. "K-ketua, mungkin belum siap mengatakannya."

"Tapi—"

"K-ketua!" Mata Hinata sayu. Ia beneran lelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang tidak sampai-sampai. "Dengar, kapanpun ketua mau mengatakannya aku akan m-menunggu." Asal jangan sekarang karena Hinata tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran lebih dari ini.

Sasuke terpana.

Hinata itu begitu pengertian.

Seketika kobaran semangat muncul di mata Sasuke.

Ia tidak mungkin dikalahkan oleh rasa takutnya.

Ya, Sasuke. Katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

Tangan Sasuke naik, menyentuh tangan Hinata yang masih menempel di lengannya lalu ia genggam. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Hinata…" panggilan kali ini terdengar lembut. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya ketus.

Dan itu membuat Hinata gugup.

"Daisuki da," Ah, leganya. Meski ada rasa malu Sasuke merasa bangga karena berhasil menyatakannya.

Hei, lihatlah dia, Uchiha Sasuke yang arogan baru saja menyatakan perasaan.

Mata Hinata membulat, Sasuke yang galak suka merintah seenak kepalanya menyukai pesuruhnya sendiri?!

Hinata tidak sadar, baru saja mengakui diri sebagai pesuruh Sasuke.

"A-apa?" tapi apa ini, kok, detak jantung Hinata jadi berdebar di atas normal sekarang?

Senyum Sasuke lagi-lagi luntur. Masa tidak kedengaran sih? Batinnya kesal.

Ia berdehem kecil, "Kubilang aku… s-suka padamu."

"Kau… menyukai apa?"

"Kau,"

"Siapa?" Hinata tertawa geli.

Mata Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang memerah dan tawa gelinya. Ia mengerutkan alis. Tidak ada yang lucu kan? Apa Sasuke baru saja dianggap lelucon? Ia kan cuma menyatakan rasa sukanya dan kata Hinata tidak terdengar—Eh!

Mata Sasuke membulat lalu rona merah menjalar ke pipi tirusnya. Ia terbatuk kemudian berbalik memunggungi Hinata. Malu karena baru sadar telah dipermainkan.

"Kau… jangan pura-pura gak dengar!"

Tapi Hinata malah semakin keras tertawa. Melupakan sifatnya yang anggun.

"Hihi—aduh, k-ketua lucu sekali. A-aku tidak tahan." Ia memegangi perutnya.

"Apa? Aku menyatakannya dan dia bilang ini lucu…" Sasuke berbisik frustasi.

Ia sudah kehilangan wibawanya kemudian ditertawakan.

Benar-benar, tidak ada yang tersisa, ya? Sasuke putus asa.

"Kalau gak suka cukup bilang," Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lelah. "jangan membuatku seperti lelucon." Lalu tanpa berbalik lagi ia berjalan pergi.

"H-hei, ketua tunggu! Jangan marah b-begitu." Meski begitu Hinata tetap tidak menghentikan tawanya seraya mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan dan tak berhenti menggerutu.

Ketika sampai beberapa senti di belakang Sasuke, di detik berikutnya Hinata sudah memajukan kedua tangannya, masuk ke sela dua lengan Sasuke, menggelitik pinggangnya, lalu menyatukan genggaman kedua tangannya sendiri di depan perut Sasuke. Memeluknya. "D-daisuki yo."

"…" Sasuke terkejut sekaligus gugup. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Detak jantungnya kembali berdetak di atas normal, perutnya serasa kram. Ia rasa darahnya mengalir semua ke kepala membuatnya mendadak pusing dan rona merah mulai bermunculan di pipinya.

"Ketua, daisuki yo." Kepala Hinata bersandar di punggung lebar Sasuke seraya memejamkan mata.

"…"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, ketua."

"…"

"Aku suka—"

"Hentikan! Aku sudah mendengarnya." Sasuke megap-megap memegangi dadanya yang seperti mau lepas.

Tapi kemudian mengingat kembali Hinata yang mempermainkannya tadi. Ia cemberut. Wibawanya sudah porak-poranda karena gadis ini.

"Lepaskan." Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti merajuk.

"Eh?"

"Aa, kau sudah mengatakannya kan. Ayo lepaskan."

Hinata yang sudah terlanjur malu dengan kelakuan nekatnya memeluk Sasuke enggan melepaskannya. Ia tidak mau Sasuke berbalik lalu menemukan wajahnya yang sudah merah kemana-mana.

"T-tidak mau."

"Lepaskan." Rajukan Sasuke semakin parah. Ia mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan Hinata.

"T-tidak."

"Lepas."

"T-tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Suara Hinata yang terdengar manja membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Hei, kau bisa tertawa juga?" Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya. Ingin melihat ekspresi tawa Sasuke dan tanpa sadar malah membuat Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang masih memerah.

"Kau sendiri, bisa juga manja—hei, dan kenapa wajah ini memerah?" Sasuke yang geli mencubit pipi Hinata.

"A-apa! J-jangan lihaat!" Hinata kembali bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Kau malu 'kan?"

"…"

"Kau malu…"

"A-aku t-tidak. Berhenti mengatakan itu!"

Jadi di pagi yang mulai siang itu. Di taman belakang sekolah yang terletak dekat perpustakaan sepi itu. Ada Hinata dan Sasuke yang kali ini tidak adu mulut soal kebersihan kelas. Sejenak melupakan keadaan mereka yang hampir kehilangan pelajaran jam pertama jika tidak masuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Sasuke rasa ia bisa berbicara hal lain selain piket dengan Hinata.

Hinata rasa, sekarang, Sasuke bukan cuma bisa membicarakan masalah kebesihan kelas dengannya.

"A-ano, Ketua. Jam pertama sepertinya sudah mau berakhir."

"Apa?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!"

"S-siapa yang menarikku ke sini tanpa kenal waktu?"

"Aa, sudahlah. Ayo kita ke kelas!"

Satu hal yang bisa diambil dari cerita ini adalah…

…jangan menyatakan perasaan ketika jam pelajaran telah di mulai, okay?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**o0o—**

**Finish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ne, Sasuke. Happy ending 'kan?

Mm, sepertinya belum.

.

.

**Epilog**

**10 tahun kemudian**

"Jadi Papa menarik perhatian Mama dengan menyuruh Mama untuk membersihkan kelas?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kenapa Mama mau menikahi pria seperti itu?" kata Seiichi kesal.

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang pria seperti itu hah?" Sasuke datang dengan wajah masam. Di tangannya ada sekantung tomat segar pesanan Seiichi.

"Asyiik, tomatku. Kemarikan!" Seiichi langsung melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Menghiraukan perkataannya tentang Sasuke.

"Katakan," Sasuke mengangkat tomatnya tinggi-tinggi tangannya yang lain memegangi kepala Seiichi. "siapa aku?"

Seiichi yang merasa kalah cemberut. "Baiklah, pria baik ini adalah Papaku." Ia mengangkat tangannya. "sudah puas 'kan? Kemarikan tomatku!" dan ia bersorak gembira seraya keluar dari ruangan yang menyisakan dua orang dewasa yang merupakan orangtuanya.

"Aku akan membuat jus ini bersama Paman Itachi!" katanya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Hinata menggeleng pelan melihat anaknya begitu bersemangat, perhatiannya teralih pada Sasuke. "Kau selalu mengusilinya."

"Biar, dia selalu seenaknya."

Hinata mencibir. "Seperti kau tidak saja."

Sasuke tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata. membuatnya kaget.

"E-eh,"

Sasuke semakin menyamankan diri, "Ini sudah sepuluh tahun dan kau masih gugup?" ejeknya.

Hinata mengulum senyum malu. Tapi setelahnya ia berusaha bersikap biasa. Tangannya terangkat membelai rambut Sasuke yang tidak pernah berubah dari yang pertama ia lihat.

"Sasuke,"

"Hm?"

"Katakan, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"…" dan Sasuke merasa tubuhnya kaku.

"Sasuke?"

"Diam. Aku sedang berusaha."

Ha?

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Mengatakan itu memang harus pakai tenaga?

"D-d-da…"

Dan ketika ia melihat ke wajah Sasuke yang terlihat hanya wajah gugupnya yang sedikit merona.

Hinata tersenyum lembut campur geli, memindahkan kepala Sasuke yang di pangkuannya pada bantal. Lalu berdiri.

"Ini sudah sepuluh tahun dan kau masih gugup?" balasan telak diterima Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tak apa," Hinata meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena duduk lama. "aku akan menyusul Seiichi."

Sasuke terus menatap punggung Hinata yang sudah mencapai pintu dapur kemudian memanggilnya. Hinata menoleh, menemukan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk dengan nyaman seraya menampilkan seringai kemenangan.

"Daisuki da…"

Hinata tersenyum.

Apa ini bisa disebut happy ending?

—**o0o—**

.

.

.

Aku kangen Sasuhina ({})

Gimana? Gimana? Ngebosenin ya? Anyway menurut kalian ini masuk genre apa selain roman?

Cerita ini sebenernya based on the true story aku yang sering (selalu) disuruh piket (yang emang kewajiban sih) sama ketua kelasku yang terhormat (entah kenapa jadi kangen kelas pas nulis bagian ini) tapi anehnya seringnya aku doang yang disuruh-suruh. Pas aku bilang kenapa cuma aku yang disuruh padahal yang lain enggak katanya, "jangan mikirin oranglain pikirin kewajiban sendiri." Dan aku takut kalau dimarahin dia /duuh nih anak/ dan tentu saja cerita aslinya cuma soal piket gak ada roman-romannya sedikitpun -_-

Okay, makasih udah mau mampiiir.

Sudi kiranya meninggalkan review dan concrit?

.

.

Salam hangat,

Rie.


End file.
